


Neverending Misery 2: End of Despair

by Ghostofawarrior



Series: Despair AU Series: Disney's Hercules (Plot Twist for Season 1, Episode 11: Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Dangan Ronpa References, Disney References, Drinking, End of the World, Episode: s01e11 Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Family Feels, Feels, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Search for a Cure, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofawarrior/pseuds/Ghostofawarrior
Summary: Fifteen years...It only took fifteen years to make it clear for everyone that despair is endless. Or that's what Athena had thought.In an instant, she was found tied against a bed. Memories flashing inside her mind nonstop as both despair and anger boiled up.Thus, the face of her mother standing before her... alive and well...... Was this hope?
Relationships: Adonis/Helen of Troy (Disney: Hercules), Aphrodite/Athena (Disney: Hercules), Ares/Athena (Disney: Hercules), Cassandra/Galatea (Disney: Hercules), Hera/Zeus (Disney: Hercules), Hercules/Megara (Disney), Hercules/Tempest (Disney: Hercules), Metis/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Despair AU Series: Disney's Hercules (Plot Twist for Season 1, Episode 11: Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739638
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Ashes That Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



**_We're damned after all_ **

**_Through fortune and fame we fall_ **

**_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way_ **

**_To return from the ashes you call_ **

**_We all carry on_ **

**_When our brothers in arms are gone_ **

**_So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die_ **

**_And return from the ashes you call._ **

**_Mama - My Chemical Romance_ **

**_**********************************_ **

**_You have to understand that the one I killed is me_ **

**_Changing what I was for what you wanted me to be_ **

**_I followed your direction, did everything you asked_ **

**_I hope it makes you happy, 'cause there's just no turning back._ **

**_Alec Benjamin - If I Killed Someone For You_ **

* * *

Chapter 1: Ashes That Remain 

Athena, the Ultimate Despair, was finally captured by the Elipso Foundation. 

After the war and the uprising of the despair that she, along with her remnants, have endlessly spread, countless soldiers were sent out to fight against the despairs. Many people have risked their lives for the sake of hope- for the sake of searching for a cure for the Despair Disease. Some of them had agonizingly fallen into the clutches of the Despair Syndrome, while some of them either survived out of sheer luck, or died mercilessly. Nevertheless, many people, including gods, monsters, and other individuals known to mankind had suffered for years. Most countries had been declared as danger zones as soon as the psychological syndrome reached its peak. Students were the ones who had suffered the most, however. Having their memories wiped clean and being thrown inside concealed schools and being forced to participate in killing games, which were hosted by the Remnants of Despair, had been grueling and terrifying, Despite the fact that the Elipso Foundation had managed to break inside some schools and save these students, lives were still lost. Not many people survived, let alone left unharmed. Ever since Hades had committed his evil deeds to Athena, the entire world was the exact same spitting image of the Underworld; dark and gloomy. 

However, Metis decided to put an end to this pointless war. 

Without consulting a word to anyone, she had disguised herself as one of the Remnants of Despair and broke inside the Greek Pantheon, confronting her daughter in the process. As she did, she got to see her daughter for the very first time ever since she saw her as a baby in her arms… 

To think that this was her daughter now was… heartbreaking. Of course, even though she was just a baby when she first saw her, anyone could tell that she was innocent, but now, she was completely void of that. The death in her eyes was clearly evident by just one glance, the sadistic and cruel smile that she would often give would make anyone tremble and beg for mercy on their souls. And the way she spoke… Gods… her tone was anything but kind and normal. It gave off an evil edge, followed by some sweetness into it, but not the kind of sweetness that would sooth anyone from pain, discomfort, or insecurity. Regret began to fill Metis at the sight of her Athena laughing maniacally and praising despair. She should've been careful when Hades gave her that water…

That son of a bitch… 

But now, he’s gone. For now. Even if Zeus had managed to throw him inside that river all the while he was infected with the Despair Syndrome. But now... her daughter, her little sunlight, was the main threat against this unforgiving world. She just couldn’t let her keep causing hell all because one man made her go through a lot of pain and suffering. She had to help her daughter; she  _ had  _ to bring her back, no matter what! 

So, without even getting injured or harmed, she had managed to knock her daughter out and drag her all the way back to Albania. Right where the Elipso Foundation was located. 

And now, there she was, carrying her daughter’s unconscious body all the way to the infirmary as Artemis and Orion trailed behind her. Upon close inspection, anyone could say that Metis looked like the spitting image of her own daughter before she turned into the Ultimate Despair. She was almost similar to her own daughter… in her looks, of course. 

Personality wise… she didn’t know, at this point. 

Sighing heavily, the three arrived at the infirmary as Artemis sighed. “Metis, I hate to be the bearer of negativity, but what you did was reckless. Sure, we finally got Athena and have some hope in probably gettin’ her back to normal, but Ares, Zeus, and ‘Dite are still on the loose. They can take her place anytime soon.” 

“Artemis, we’ll catch them in time. Chillax.” Orion sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Hey, we managed to save millions of students from several killing games thus far. Our survival rate has been improvin’ so far!” 

“People are still gettin’ infected cuz of this disease, Orion!” Artemis snapped. “And there’ll be no doubt that Ares, Zeus, and Aphrodite will continue spreadin’ it even if we have Athena now. We did everything we can- except manage to find a cure.” 

“Artemis, dear, we’re trying everything we can.” Metis spoke calmly to her as she sighed, still carrying her unconscious daughter as she gazed at her form. “So far… my daughter has been saved from the mess Hades caused her to make. We have a chance of bringing her old self back. I know we do. So far, we must focus on bringing my daughter back to normal so we can all figure out a way to fix this and end this once and for all.” 

After she said this, the three arrived towards a general hospital bed as Metis gently laid her daughter down. Looking up, she saw Apollo and Eros approach them as the tall purple good took out a syringe filled with some sort of liquid while Eros summoned golden chains, bounding Athena against the bed. Sighing, Apollo gazed up at the elder goddess as he spoke. “This will only strip her from her powers and limit her chances of escaping. I hope you understand, Metis.” 

“No, it’s alright.” Metis reassured him with a sad smile until her gaze dropped. “After all, it’s not like she will wake up and be calm… She’ll throw one hell of a fit once she does.” 

The four gods around her looked at her in sympathy before Apollo and Eros took Athena away to her newly assigned room. Sighing, Metis turned to Orion as she spoke. “Make the report already. I will go live now and state that we have Athena hostage.” 

“Copy that.” Orion dipped his head as he walked away. Taking a deep breath, she then addressed the Goddess of Hunt as she spoke. “Artemis, I need you to contact Hera and Poseidon. Tell them to place the shield around this building immediately.” 

“Got it. Be careful, Metis.” 

With that, the brunet teleported away as Metis took a deep breath. She walked down the hallways until she reached a room- the conference room, where all members of the Elipso Foundation held their meetings. As their leader, Metis always got to the point of the subject whenever she held any meeting. It did not matter if it was about a killing game, how much the despair disease has spread, or how the survivors will reside with them; she always made her meetings worth the while. This time, however, it was not only a meeting. 

This was the announcement of the climax of this war. 

A war that she was going to end soon. 

Walking inside, she gazed down at the members of the Elipso Foundation roaming around and doing their work. Clearing her throat, she managed to get their silence and full attention as she spoke loud and clearly. “Thank you all for supporting our cause. It has been almost fifteen years since the uprising… but now, I have an important announcement to make. In light of the recent deaths, killing games, and the numbers of people infected by this disease… I made my move.” 

At this, she saw as mortals and gods began to whisper to each other, wondering the meaning behind her last sentence. Taking a deep breath, she held what seemed to be an eyeball in her hands as she gently lifted it up, making it float and drift away from her until it was far enough to view her and only her. A white light beamed from the eye’s pupil as it brightened towards her- making her decide to make her announcement live and for everyone in the world to see. 

“My fellow survivors… and to the Remnants of Despair.” Metis began, her voice loud and clear as it echoed inside the room. She gazed right at the eye, her expression unshaking and determined. “It has been fifteen years… since the world was brought into the deepest depths of despair. What Hades did to my daughter was unforgiving… and you all have the right to despise him for what he did to me and my daughter.” She then took a deep breath as she furrowed her brows. Letting her words sink in everyone’s heads. “However… despair is not the way. Just a few hours ago, I was present in Greece- covering myself as Remnant of Despair. I myself, without an army or even escorts, not even with a fellow God or Goddess, had taken my own daughter to the Elipso Foundation, the very same foundation that has been stopping your killing games and saving the survivors of this apocalypse.” 

At her words, gasps erupted around the room. Metis was quite sure that her own words would more than likely enrage the Remnants of Despair to no end. However, she was not done. 

“My foundation’s goal is to search for a cure for this Despair Syndrome. I do not wish to no longer fight… my intention is to help end the war that Hades caused my beloved daughter to start.” She continued, not even minding the fact that the Elipso members were gazing at her in pure shock. “We have been searching endlessly for a cure the last fifteen years, and we will continue so… because we believe that hope can help us achieve anything. It can even bring down the most atrocious of despair, even if we don’t see it now. I was killed by a cruel, merciless god who wanted nothing but to test my daughter as his pawn… yet, he is now paying the price of that. And now… I must fix what he broke. This message is directed to all the Remnants of Despair- and their leaders; Zeus, Aphrodite, and Ares…” She then held her gaze up, her arms behind her back. “This is not over. We shall not wave a white flag until peace reigns upon this world. I will save my daughter… and I will save you all from this despair. To Zeus… although you are infected… I thank you. For bringing me back from the ashes. There is no hope for your despair to ruin every single one of us, however. We will not give up until one day, the number of deaths will dramatically decrease. We will not give up until this war becomes a memory… This is Metis, Goddess of Prudence… and Wisdom. Signing off.” 

With that, the eyeball suddenly faded as everyone began to speak to each other in utter surprise Without a word, Metis walked away from the conference room, her head bowed down and her arms still behind her back. 

Her determination strengthened even more with every step and breath she took. 

This… was the beginning of the end of this despair. 

**_Neverending Misery 2: End of Despair_ **

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: A Declaration of War

**_“The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination.”_ **

**_Marion Zimmer Bradley, The Fall of Atlantis (The Fall of Atlantis, #1-2)_ **

  
  


* * *

Chapter 2: A Declaration of War 

Hercules often questioned himself when and how did they all end up in this predicament. The demigod gazed down at his plate of food, sighing as he took only a few bites out of it. He didn’t really have that much of an appetite right now, especially when he just came back from a mission last night. He and some of the members of the Elipso Foundation had managed to track down an abandoned academy in Rome and identified it as one of the locations where the killing games were being held by the Remnants of Despair. Luckily, he and his escorts had managed to break in and stop the killing game, before eventually taking the students back to safety and into their base in Albania. The ginger had to admit though; for once, he was scared of his own life. Especially when he and the others who were present during the escape had to fight off the Remnants of Despair… and two out of their three leaders. 

Speaking of which… 

The muscled ginger groaned as he rubbed his head, not even paying attention to what his friends were talking about as he excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he did, his head wandered in a train of thoughts. It has been fifteen years since the tragedy… and even if they were trying their best to end this despair, it only felt as if they were having less chance in winning. Even if they managed to catch Athena, there was no doubt that Ares, Aphrodite, and even his own father would continue what she started. Indeed, it was Hades to blame for all of this. Trying to pry the wisdom from Athena’s brain, torturing her mentally for years before driving her to the edge of insanity… it must’ve been too much for her to handle. Hell, she didn’t even speak about her abuse to anyone. All she wanted was revenge, despair, and for the world to just end itself one way or another. She succumbed herself to a much darker and evil version of herself instead of seeking help from anyone. She was… broken. Thus, she was the Goddess of Wisdom; she rarely showed any physical, emotional, or mental pain to anyone. That’s how she used to be, at least. But now… she used despair as a way to cope. She was doing the same thing her uncle did to her, but worse. 

First, she spread the disease in Rhodes, Athens, and Sparta. 

Next, she lured Aphrodite, Zeus, and Ares into her trap and got them infected. All thanks to Oizys’ help. 

And third… she, with the help of her new Remnants of Despair, she managed to enslave the entire world in despair. 

Hercules sighed, his blue orbs casting down at his feet as he neared towards the men’s bathroom. Gods, if only they would’ve seen this coming… 

He went inside the bathroom and went towards one of the sinks. Turning on the knob for warm water, he took some and rinsed his face with it, feeling his stress alleviate slightly as he took a deep breath. The events from yesterday were deeply engraved within his head. He, Fear, Orion, and Adonis had barged inside the academy and managed to get all the students out. They managed to get each and every one of them alive, indeed… but… 

Ares  _ was  _ there. Along with a sentient plush bear that gave him chills up on his spine just by looking at its appearance. 

Said god had quite a fight with his own son. 

He remembered his exchange with the god, plus the words that came out of his mouth that were now deeply engraved within his head that day…

* * *

_ “HEY YOU!” Hercules cried out as he almost jumped out of his skin along with his other comrades. Just as soon as they escorted the students out from their nightmare, a voice suddenly interfered- one that sounded childish, but was also menacing at the same time. As soon as the five males turned around, they all scowled. Monokuma stood before them, a scowl engraved on his face as he balled his fists up at the taller humans as he bared his sharp teeth. “Interference in the Killing Games is strictly forbidden! Haven’t you party poopers learned your goddamn lesson after kidnapping the Ultimate Despair?!”  _

_ “Funny how yer’ talkin’ bout kidnapping when you killed around 4,000 students in the last killing games!” Orion spat at the small bear as he scowled.  _

_ “It’s over. Monokuma.” Hercules stated firmly as he gave him a hard mood while Monokuma snapped. _

_ “The Killing Games are FAR from over!” He snarled. “Wait ‘till you see! The whole world will turn upside down in despair once Master Ares hosts the next Killing Game! That’s right! He’s in charge now while you scumbags have his sister held hostage!”  _

_ “That won’t happen!” Fear shrieked as he kicked Monokuma away harshly. Said sentient plush bear crying out as he was slammed against the wall while Fear began to grow enraged as he went back inside the building, gritting his teeth as he looked around.  _

_ “Fear! There’s no time!” Adonis called out. “We gotta go, now!”  _

_ “You bastards!” Fear cursed, not only at Monokuma, but at the currently unconscious Remnants of Despair that he and his colleagues just fought off. Despite them not being able to hear him, he still expressed his stress and anger. “You could’ve just fought off this disease, and yet you didn’t decide not to?!”  _

_ “Fear, stop!” Hercules cried out as he tugged his arm. “We need to leave! Now!” _

_ “Fuck that! I’m not leaving until I get a goddamn answer!” The blonde snapped at him. “My brother’s dead because of Hades and all these goddamn mother fuckers!”  _

_ “Upupupupu…”  _

_ At the sinister laugh, they suddenly turned to Monokuma, who was slumped against the wall as his gaze was cast down. Fear growled, about to approach him when Hercules and Orion suddenly held him back as Monokuma spoke. “Trying to avoid the person who got your big bro dead in the first place, huh? That’s very unlike you!” He then looked up at them, his left eye glowing as he held a sinister look at them. His voice suddenly shifting a bit… deeper?  _

_ “Just admit it, son. I caused Terror to die. Quite despairing, huh?”  _

_ “No, shut up! It’s all lies! You tried to save him! You did your best!” Fear shrieked, struggling in his colleagues’ arms as tears streamed down his face. “You wouldn’t kill him or me! You know that! We’re your sons! You would never kill us!”  _

_ “Weeeeeell, you WERE right about that. However…” The voice drawled out as Monokuma’s eye glowed more until the light that came from it began to shape a large rectangle before them. The five males kept watching incredulously. Suddenly, the screen began to glitch repeatedly, until the image of the owner of the voice began to appear, sitting on his own desk while his hands were placed together as his eyes glinted in a sinister, cold manner.  _

_ “Ares!” Adonis whispered as he scowled, whispering at his comrades afterwards. “Shit, he’s been watching us the whole time.”  _

_ “He was the one who hosted this Killing Game?!” Orion mumbled in shock. “But Aphrodite was the one hosting them in the first place…!”  _

_ “He and Athena have the resources to do so as well, guys. Remember that.” Hercules reminded them as he eyed at them sternly. “After all… with those three affected by the Despair Disease, it’a possible for them as gods to do anything to keep the spread up.”  _

_ At the mere thought, their stomachs almost dropped. Thus, they all knew this from the beginning. Despite the fact that Hades was the one who drove Athena to despair and cause the entire world to run havoc, she and her fellow companions were capable of ending the entire world, if they wanted to. With them having the Despair Disease, leading a literal cult, hosting Killing Games left and right, and kidnapping people to force them to become Remnants of Despair… at this point, they were a threat. A threat that must be either annihilated or treated immediately.  _

_ At the thought of having to kill them, Hercules almost cringed. He just hoped that it wouldn’t come to that point eventually…  _

_ “Congrats. You stopped another Killing Game. Yayyyyyy.” They heard Ares suddenly speak sarcastically as they turned to him with matching frowns. All the while he leaned back on his seat as he crossed his arms. “Although… you cheated.”  _

_ “Cheated?! This isn’t a fucking game!”  _

_ “To us, it is. That’s what despair is all about! It’s all fun and games until someone realizes that hope is just a goddamn fictional story!” The red skinned god suddenly snapped. Slamming his fists against the table. “I had to learn that the hard way… as well as ‘Dite, pops, and our followers. And you, poor excuses of hope, will also eventually learn that!” He then huffed, calming himself down as he took deep breaths and composed himself as he cleared his throat. “But putting that aside… yes, you all cheated this time. This intervention was wayyyyy too easy for you guys. And it’s all because you have Athena within your grasps.”  _

_ As he said the last sentence, his eyes narrowed at them, a deep scowl forming his face as he spoke.  _

_ “You have exactly three weeks to hand her over back to us. Or else… you’ll be the ones who’ll end up killing each other in the end _ **_._ ** _ ”   
  
_

* * *

  
  
  


“SHIT!” Hercules suddenly cried out, almost punching the mirror before him as he resorted in slamming it against the sink, almost breaking it as his strength almost took over his stress. The demigod tried to calm himself, breathing deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. 

That threat… and the fact that they only had little time until they could save themselves from being victims of a Killing Game was almost making his mind break. They only had three weeks until they could all find a way to reverse everything back to normality. 

In other words… they  _ must  _ find a cure for Athena immediately. As well as for those affected by the Despair Disease. 

They couldn’t give up… they couldn’t…

* * *

  
  


So I’m aware that it was a short chapter and I apologize! However, I am currently running out of ideas! I’ll try my best to continue this story! 

  
  



	3. Story Ideas?

Hello everyone! This is very odd for me to ask. However, due to work, school, and basically juggling with life at this point, I really don’t want to leave this story discontinued. Because of that, I am open for any ideas, suggestions and headcanons for the next upcoming chapters! 

If you would like to discuss with me about this story (and the movie/animated series), I’ll be happy to listen! My intention for this story is to have a good (or open!) ending. 

As for any ideas that may help you so you can help me (if you want), here is an inspired playlist I made for this specific AU. Enjoy! 

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LkVOqZzV2V2lo6J8Jfi8M?si=fvc99TiWRz6cfQtEfgCQUA

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LkVOqZzV2V2lo6J8Jfi8M?si=3tnaUI3xR5umU_myUHgbtA


End file.
